


The Photographs Your Boyfriend Took

by gerardsbitch



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Nudes, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsbitch/pseuds/gerardsbitch
Summary: So. I wrote this in one go and I haven’t written much ever, let alone recently so this is just pure sex because Fuck It





	The Photographs Your Boyfriend Took

Frank was alone in the van for the first time in what felt like months. And what do you do you honestly expect a 23 year old with a dick to do with his glorious time alone. He had been having the urge to take good nudes for a while. The rest of the band had gone out to eat, and since Frank had better ideas of how to waste his time, he told them he wasn’t feeling well and he would just eat a sandwich or cereal or something along those lines. As soon as he bid them farewell, he darted for the bunks and grabbed his phone. He wasn’t a virgin to taking nudes - or really any sort of virgin, let’s be honest - he was 100% a horny bitch and Frank was proud of it. Anyway, nudes were such a taboo thing and the fear of them being leaked only got him off even more. He changed into a pair of panties he hid in between his mattress and his sheets. They were his favorite pair, and for good reason too. Whenever he wore them his partner never avoided the fact that Frank looked hot. As. Fuck. in them. And he knew it too. They were cherry red and had lace around the edges and they were so soft and clean since he wore them only on special occasions.  
He situated himself on his bunk after making sure the sheets on his bed weren’t too messy and perked his ass up. He winked and slipped his tongue out of his mouth and snapped a few pictures like that. Frank flipped himself over and stuck his thumb under the side of his panties and took a few making sure his bulge was the center of attention in the picture. He may or may not have given himself a semi just by taking pictures of himself .  
“God, am I self centered or what?” Frank muttered to himself, while palming his cock. He decided a picture where he leaked through would be hot as fuck so he decided to get on with that and just started fucking his mouth with his fingers. Frank’s tongue twirled around the tip and then lapped at the bottom of his fingers while he thrusted them in and out of his mouth. Sucking on his fingers as hard as he could, he held his palm against his dick and could feel the dampness start to spread through his panties and a grin appeared on Frank’s face as he grabbed his phone to take another picture after he ruined himself. He was gonna edit the fuck out of these as soon as he got access to a computer for a while. Frank was probably the biggest whore in New Jersey. That’s a lie. But Frank liked to imagine he was, it never hurts to dream, right? Frank put on his weird ass music that the guys all made fun of him for but he really liked it so he just listened when he was alone and thrust his fist into his underwear and grabbed the base of his cock. Frank squeezed it softly and let out the softest groan you’ll ever hear before trailing up and using his thumb to circle the head, just missing the tip. His breathing became more laboured as he slowly stroked himself and after a few more jerks he slipped his panties off. He moved onto his hands and knees and moved his hand from his cock to his ass. Frank grabbed as much of his buttcheek as he could and dug his fingernails into the soft skin as hard as he could. He sucked on his fingers again, spitting on them as he pulled them out and slowly moved them to his asshole. Frank touched the rim of muscle and he shivered, he had been waiting to fuck himself for so fucking long. He slid a finger in, and then another almost immediately and scissored them inside himself, whimpering when -  
“Hey Frankie, I brought you some soup since you weren’t feeling good, I thought you might want to watch a movie or something.” Gerard said, not looking up because he trained himself to walk looking at the ground in case he ever had to avoid anyone. Frank was just silent, except at that moment his dick decided to throb and he let out the quietest moan and Gerard just said,  
“Oh…” and immediately looked up. He saw Frank with his ass which was full of self-inflicted red marks, his shirt tugged almost all the way up which therefore showcased all of his gorgeous tattoos and oh, also, his dick. And then he saw his phone. Lit up and very obviously on the camera screen. Gerard leapt for it, knowing in just a few seconds Frank would remember he had left it there.  
“FUCKER! P-please do not look at them bitch I have nothing to hide anymore just give me my fuckin’ dignity back!” Frank whined while Gerard had the biggest shit eating grin.  
“Who you takin’ these for, baby?” Gerard said, his voice quieter and deeper than before. “Who you planning on sending these to? You tryna get your ass leaked on the internet? The magazines will all blare ‘Frank-I-Fuckin-Ero’s Nudes Get Leaked’ and your dick will be the main gossip for weeks. You want that? Does that turn you on?”  
“Please… stop… I took them for me… no one else… no one sees me like this…” Frank whimpered, and almost wanted to add in a ‘but i’ll send them to you if you’d like’ but his nipples were fucking hard just from the way Gerard was talking and he wasn’t sure if he should be getting even more turned on by the way his best friend was talking to him.  
“Go on.”  
“What?”  
“I doubt you were done - if I got sent those pictures I’d be pissed if I didn’t get to see the aftermath as well.” Gerard purred and Frank was just flabbergasted. Gee was just bringing him soup, and now he was practically demanding him to fuck himself in front of him. But he wasn’t upset by the idea of having to cum for Gerard. At all. It was more or less a dream come true, and he wasn’t going to ruin that.  
“Okay… but you won't touch yourself, will you? You want to watch me unravel into my panties? To lick them clean? Is that what you want, Gee? Just for you?” Frank said, his voice oozing with innocence while he grabbed at his nipples and just stared him in the eyes while grabbing his chest. Oh lord, this boy was going to give Gerard cardiac arrest.  
“Yes baby, you gonna give me a show? Show me what a little whore you are?” Gerard agreed and Frank slipped his shirt all the way off. He ran his hands down his hips and slapped his ass, grabbed his knees and slowly dragged his hands back up his thighs, down the inside and before he could get to his cock he stopped. He shoved three fingers in his mouth and let his other hand flutter to his thigh, massaging it and stroking it. Frank let himself whimper around his fingers and moved his free hand to his dick, swirling the fingers around and letting it drop to his balls, massaging them one at a time and letting out a louder moan than before. He moved his hand back to his dick and started stroking it again, at a steady rhythm, swiping his thumb over his slit every other stroke, and pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a sad moan, which was quickly covered by a much louder moan that escaped from deep within himself while he thrust a finger inside himself.   
“Fuck! Gerard… mmpf” Frank said. His words were laced with porn and he was shaking. He already was halfway there before Gerard had came in, but now he had to give Gee a show. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out, and when he finally found his prostate he borderline screamed out Gerard’s name. He was sweating and he started jerking himself off, tongue out, panting like a dog and staring the older boy in the face.   
“Gee I’m - I’m close - can… can I…” Frank panted out and Gerard just replied with  
“Cum for me, baby. Fuckin’ unravel yourself for me, for my eyes only.” And Frank grabbed his panties and as a man of his word came into them. Streams of jizz were painting his red lingerie white and he was seeing stars behind his eyes. Frank hadn’t had a proper jack off session in forever and that made it all the more magical. Oh, also, Gerard was watching with a full on boner and his breath was wavering so much it sounded like he ran a mile.   
“Gee… kiss me, please.” Frank whispered and Gerard practically flew onto Frank’s bunk. Sure, just watching Frank was like… fireworks but it was very fuckin’ frustrating to just have to watch and just pretend like everything’s normal, and the little twink you’ve wanted to fuck for a little bit too long to be normal isn’t fucking himself in front of you. Gerard smashed his mouth onto the smaller boys lips and their tongues danced together, teeth nibbling on each other’s bottom lips and noses clashing together when they got too excited. Gerard pulled away and gasped out   
“Can I… jerk off onto you.. cum all over your beautiful body.. fuckin’ beautiful tattoos, wanna ruin you baby, mark you up, make you mine…”  
“Gee. Please. Ruin me. Use me… make me your personal cum dumpster…” Frank said, voice dripping with need. Gerard slipped his pants down and pulled his dick out, to which Frank gasped at.   
“Shut up.” Gerard said cause, yeah, maybe he had a big dick but he didn’t need it to be a big deal.   
“Make me.” He said and Gerard just slapped his face hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to hurt him.  
“Fair enough.” Frank said because yes, he did want a cock in his mouth but also Fuck Yes he loved being beaten - under the right circumstances - and he was already getting aroused again. Gerard was threw his head back, just going at it, one hand on his cock and one hand tugging his own hair.  
“Ah - ah ahh Frankie baby” Gerard moaned. “So fuckin’ hot. So soft so many fuckin uhhhhh. Fuck!” His hips started bucking of their own command and Frank opened his mouth just in case Gerard wanted to cum in his mouth. Which he did. He let out another string of uh’s and ahhh’s and fuck’s before letting loose and spilling his spunk all over Frank and making sure to get it All Over his face because fuck, he looked like a porn star like that.   
“Gimme your phone again Frankie.” Gerard said, and frank already started complying before asking  
“Why?” Gerard just simply smirked and opened up his camera on his phone.   
“Close your eyes.” *click* “Now put your hands up by your head.” *click* *click* “Now sit up, hold them to your face, and look into the camera while licking your fuckin’ cum off your stupid ass Victoria’s Secret lingerie.” Gerard commanded and each time Frank immediately posed for him, wanting to please him and only him, and maybe he’d find a way to make this more than a one - time sexually frustrated fling.   
“Send those to me. And don’t forget who took them when you look at them later.” And then Gerard left, probably to make some coffee in the kitchen only leaving behind the soup that he brought for Frank, which was now cold.


End file.
